yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Boeing 777
The Boeing 777 is a family of long-range wide body twin engine jet airliner developed and manufactured by Boeing. It is the world's largest twinjet and has a typical seating capacity of 314 to 396 passengers, with a range of 5,240 to 8,555 nautical miles (9,704 to 15,844 km). Commonly referred to as the "Triple Seven", its distinguishing features include the largest-diameter turbofan engines of any aircraft, long raked wings, six wheels on each main landing gear, fully circular fuselage cross-section, and a blade-shaped tail cone. Developed in consultation with eight major airlines, the 777 was designed to replace older wide-body airliners and bridge the capacity difference between Boeing's 767 and 747. As Boeing's first fly-by-wire airliner, it has computer-mediated controls. It was also the first commercial aircraft to be designed entirely with computer-aided design. The 777 is produced in two fuselage lengths as of 2017. The original 777-200 variant entered commercial service in 1995, followed by the extended-range 777-200ER in 1997. The stretched 777-300, which is 33.25 ft (10.1 m) longer, followed in 1998. The initial 777-200, extended-range -200ER, and -300 versions are equipped with General Electric GE90, Pratt & Whitney PW4000, or Rolls-Royce Trent 800 engines. They have since been collectively referred to as 777 Classics. The extended-range 777-300ER and ultra long-range 777-200LR variants entered service in 2004 and 2006 respectively, while the 777F, a freighter version, debuted in February 2009; these second generation variants all feature high-output GE90 engines and extended raked wingtips. The 777-200LR is one of the world's longest-range airliners, able to fly more than halfway around the globe and holds the record for the longest distance flown non-stop by a commercial aircraft. In November 2013, Boeing announced the development of the third-generation of the 777, the Boeing 777X, consisting of the 777-8 and 777-9 "mini-jumbo jet" variants. The 777X features composite folding wings and GE9X engines plus further technologies developed for the Boeing 787, and scheduled to enter service by 2020. The 777 first entered commercial service with United Airlines on June 7, 1995. The 777 has received more orders than any other wide-body airliner; as of December 2017, more than 60 customers had placed orders for 1,962 aircraft of all variants, with 1,534 delivered. The most common and successful variant is the 777-300ER with 767 delivered and 839 orders; Emirates operates the largest 777 fleet, with 161 passenger and freighter aircraft as of July 2017. The 777 has been involved in three hull losses as of October 2016; the Asiana Airlines Flight 214 accident in July 2013 was its first fatal crash in 18 years of service. The 777 ranks as one of Boeing's best-selling models. Airlines have acquired the type as a comparatively fuel-efficient alternative to other wide-body jets and have increasingly deployed the aircraft on long-haul transoceanic routes. Direct market competitors include the Airbus A330-300, the Airbus A350 XWB, and the out-of-production A340 and McDonnell Douglas MD-11. The Boeing 787 Dreamliner, which entered service in 2011, shares design features and a common type rating for pilots with the 777. Operators Boeing customers that had ordered Boeing 777 are Emirates, Singapore Airlines, United Airlines and American Airlines. In 2017, 777 Classics are towards the end of their mainline service: with a -200 age ranging from three to 22 years, 43 Classic 777s or 7.5% of the fleet have been retired. Values of 777-200ERs have declined by 45% since January 2014, faster than Airbus A330s and Boeing 767s with 30%, due to the lack of a major secondary market but only a few budget, air charters and ACMI operators. In 2015, Richard H. Anderson, then Delta Air Lines' chairman and chief executive, said he had been offered 777-200s for less than $10 million. To keep them cost efficient, operators densifies their 777s for about $10 million each, like Scoot with 402 seats in its dual-class -200s, or Cathay Pacific which switched the 3-3-3 economy layout of 777-300s to 3-4-3 to seat 396 on regional services. Accidents and incidents The Boeing 777 has been involved in aviation accidents and incidents, and three hull losses. On January 17, 2008, the first hull loss was British Airways Flight 38 from Beijing to London where it crash landed at 1,000 feet (300m) of Heathrow runway 27L and slid onto the runway's threshold. There were 47 injuries. On March 8, 2014, the Boeing 777-200ER, carrying 227 passengers and 12 crew, en route from Kuala Lumpur to Beijing as Malaysia Airlines Flight 370, was reported missing. Air Traffic Control's last reported coordinates for the aircraft were over the South China Sea at 6°55′15″N 103°34′43″E. After the search for the aircraft began, Malaysia's prime minister announced on March 24, 2014 that after analysis of new satellite data it was now to be assumed "beyond reasonable doubt" that the aircraft had crashed in the Indian Ocean and no one was alive. As of August 2016, the cause remains unknown, but the Malaysian Government declared it was an accident in January 2015. On July 29, 2015, an item later identified as a flaperon from the missing aircraft was found on the island of Réunion in the western Indian Ocean. The third hull loss occurred on July 17, 2014, where the Malaysia Airlines Flight 17, broke up in mid-air and crashed in the Donetsk province in eastern Ukraine, after being hit by an anti-aircraft missile. All 298 people (283 passengers and 15 crew) on board were killed. The incident was linked to the ongoing Donbass insurgency in the region. The official accident report, released in October 2015, states that airliner was brought down by a Buk missile launched from territory held by pro-Russian separatists. On June 27, 2016, the Boeing 777-300ER suffered an oil leak in the right engine while en route from Singapore to Milan on Singapore Airlines Flight 368. It was diverted to Changi Airport for emergency landing. The right engine wing caught fire on the landing roll and sustained serious fire damage. Later on, the Timothy North Airlines Flight 113 caught fire at Timothy North Airport on June 29, 2016. No one was injured.